


Play Like Two Kittens

by midnaleaf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Humor, Letters, M/M, used black butler things on an online letter generator and this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnaleaf/pseuds/midnaleaf
Summary: So I found this online letter generator that you put certain nouns/topics/verbs into and it makes a love letter, so I put in sebaciel things and....well, this was the result. I think it's hilarious.





	Play Like Two Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> "adorable broccoli nipples"

# Play Like Two Annoying Kittens

Dear Ciel,

I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart.

I cherish the cult, where we first met. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a bratty boy. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a bratty boy.

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you eat in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous sleep skills.

You have nipples like adorable broccoli and the most cat-like toe I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to dress those adorable broccoli nipples and annoy that cat-like toe.

You're so special with your small ways. The way you handle your tiny twin brother shows great patience and profressionalism.

I know that to you I'm just a humourous demon but I think we could be happy together, play like two annoying kittens.

Please, say you'll be mine Ciel!

All my love  
Sebastian Michaelis

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable broccoli nipples gets me everytime.


End file.
